It has become increasingly desirable to provide a 3-D nosecone or spinner that is made of woven composite material, which in turn provides a structurally sound component for a gas turbine engine that is light weight and highly durable. Composite material nosecones provide significant weight advantages over traditional metal nosecone constructs which are typically more expensive due to the rising cost of aerospace materials and the high cost of manufacturing.
A gas turbine engine's performance is influenced in part by the aerodynamic flow across the surface of the nosecone as well as by the shape of the fan blades that are positioned adjacent to the trailing edge of the nosecone. The surface of the nosecone may be modified so as to improve performance. However, modifying only the surface of the nosecone has limited benefits and are insufficient to reach the level of enhanced aerodynamic performance that is demanded by the industry.
Specific fuel consumption of a gas turbine engine can be improved if the air flow transitioning from the nosecone to the leading edge of the fan blade is kept as much as possible in a laminar state of flow. Thus, it would be desirable to provide enhanced laminar airflow in a transition zone between the trailing edge of the nosecone and the fan blades in the hub region. This could be accomplished by providing an aerodynamic member on the trailing edge of the nosecone. The problem, however, is that it is difficult to construct a composite nosecone that also includes integral or even separate aerodynamic features for directing the airflow around the blade leading edge of a fan. It would be desirable to overcome this problem and provide a device that enhances air flow around the blade leading edge, which may be blunt and thus, may generate turbulent air flow.